Individuals often enjoy content by reading printed or electronic media. In many cases, people choose content to read based on the source of the content. For example, an individual may choose to read content provided by authors and/or publishers having interests or views similar to those of the individual. In other cases, individuals may select content to read based on recommendations from friends, experts, or others having similar tastes. However, since the content of media items is usually fixed, it can be difficult to tailor the content of the media item to fit the preferences of an individual.
Additionally, content providers are looking for ways to enhance an individual's experience when reading a media item. Supplemental content, such as illustrations, annotations, and so on, may add richness to a media item and supplemental content produced by contributors having similar interests and/or that is recommended by those trusted by an individual is more likely to be consumed by the individual. Unfortunately, accessibility to supplemental content that may be of interest to an individual is often limited and retrieving relevant supplemental content may be time consuming and inconvenient.